Talk:Penetrator
Varieties Recoil Reduction Is the increased recoil reduction a part of the Sniper Killer bonus, or something else? It just seems odd to me that no one listed that mod as part of the Red Text bonus, but all the rifles I have ever seen with this mod have greatly increased recoil reduction. --Odyoda 23:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) All Dahl guns have some recoil reduction...But I think you're right; the reduction on this goes way above the norm. I'd guess it is an extra effect, because without it this gun would be more of a machinegun than an accurate sniper. Steel crab 17:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) orange is it possible to find this gun in orange or does it appaer only in green, blue and purple ? :It appears to only spawn as green, blue, and purple rarity. If you obtain an orange version, it's probably modded. -- 03:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Glitch I have a purple PPZ Dahl Penetrator. It's my favorite weapon, right now. But, I notice a glitch. When playing in multiplayer mode, the bullets from the gun seem to shoot much higher than usual. Looking down the site, I can notice that the bullets are ending up around where the top of the site is, it's like the gun's recoil reduction is turned off for the bullets, but not for the site. Then, I play the game in single player mode, and the problem clears up. Any solutions? Hurray, my first legenday Sniper! Bought one of these just last night for like $1M out of my $1.3M cash supply in Jakobs Cove (level 35 first PT). It's only 390 damage, but it's rate of fire, 10rnd magazine, 2.4x zoom, and wonderful recoil reduction make it far more attactive than the 437 damage, 2.0 rof, 6 round sniper I'd been using... which suffered from only 1x zoom and one of those horrible TV-screen scopes. Was right before bed so I only used it on a few enemies, but I can't wait to mow down some Takensteins and Zombies with it tonight! I can see favoring single and double taps most of the time, but it's nice to know I can just hold down the trigger to rock-and-roll if the need arises. The Maliwan Volcano had been the Legendary sniper I was lusting over (but have yet to see), but this one might even take it's place for more situations. (Also looking forward to getting an Atlas Cyclops for extra long range sniping) 18:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Creeper C`mon Gearbox!! Alright I got your stupid patch that NERFED New Haven and sure you fixed the rarity level on the `old` pearlesent weapons but you sure did a half-ass job! You forgot this gun! Why not make it orange too?? What, did you FORGET?? C`mon Gearbox! I`m SICK of having to scroll all the way down my inventory to whip out this gun. At least with the old pearlesents they were at the top of your inventory! Jeez... I suppose you had better things to worry about than this, though. You had to stop modded weapons. You HAD to. Dear God, multiplayer was a joke. And a not very funny one, at that... But please, PLEASE fix this gun in an update. Tellegro 06:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Higher damage Penetrator I don't see the gun I have listed above and I'm pretty sure its not modded so I'll list it here for someone who knows how to update the chart above. PPZ7500 Vicious Penetrator Damage: 1019 Clip: 10 Acc: 94.3 RoF: 4.6 +70% Recoil Reduction 1.8% Weapon Zoom +180% Critical Hit Damage From what I understand your gun is not modded per se, but it IS a construct penetrator that cannot actually spawn in-game because of the amount of damage it does. AZS Boggs 16:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) If a semiauto sniper f/r 2.7 gets Liquid, don't you think a PPZ Vicious with 4.6 is kinda pushing it? --Nagamarky 16:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC)